Paper Mario Eds
Paper Mario Eds 'is a fanfic created by TrueSapphire on fanfiction.net. It is a crossover between ''Paper Mario and Ed, Edd n Eddy. TrueSapphire's Inspiration TrueSapphire discovered fanfiction.net in 2005. After reading over 100 fanfics, he read Edventure of the Thousand Year Door by legendofzeldarocks. After reading it three times, this inspired TrueSapphire to become a fanfic writer, starting with Paper Mario Eds. Despite many errors, many readers, including TrueSapphire, praised legendofzeldarocks for his creativity and plot twists. TrueSapphire eventually read legendofzeldarocks' second story: Edventure 0: Paper Edd, which is how Paper Mario Eds is mostly based of. On December 15, 2010, legendofzeldarocks discontinued his work. As a successor of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, ''TrueSapphire decided to be the next successor of the original ''Paper Mario. TrueSapphire's Style TrueSapphire likes to have the main characters to have screen time. He believes that everyone has a role in the story, trying to avoid criticism for not including a certain character. One of the most notable traits is his originality that is not based off the game. He applies his imagination and sees how the scene works before publishing a chapter. TrueSapphire does not like putting "video game logic" into the story, but rather adding reality in. Later on, he developed a new style that integrates two or more events. A primary example would be the Friendship Arc. Throughtout the story, TrueSapphire has foreshadowed many events from this story to the next sequel. As a new fanfic writer at the start, he lacks grammar, expansion of vocabularies, consistent updates, tense issues, etc. One reviewer pointed out the majority of Paper Mario Eds did not had the "show, not tell" concept. There were times his writing style began to diminish, believing his beginning and middle chapters were better that the future chapters. However, this was not case in the Friendship Arc and later on. TrueSapphire is learning to "show" more in his stories rather then "tell". Synopsis '''The Start of Edventure Arc (Ch. 1-7) Chapter 1: Prolouge The story starts off during season 5 of Ed Edd n Eddy with the cul-de-sac kids going to school. All of them, except Ed and Eddy, were present in the library while their teacher was doing roll-calls. Upon being late, Ed and Eddy received detentions. The teacher announced a book project that would be due tomorrow in class. While Ed was searching a book, Eddy explained to Double D why he was late, which Eddy was forced to watch a horror movie with Ed. Ed found a book titled: Star Spirits and Good Wishes. As Double D read the prolouge, (the start of Paper Mario), they were sucked into the book. Their teacher found the book and inserted it back to an empty book shelf. The Eds found themselves in a village of one Goomba family. Along with the Eds was an unconscious Mario, who was slightly cured by the seven Star Spirits. While the Goomba family told the Eds about the new world, Mario was instructed to go to Shooting Star Summit by a fainted Eldstar. Mario met the Eds, saying this world is not a book. They all agreed to go on the adventure together until someone on a broom laughed evilly. Kammy Koopa sealed off the entrance with a giant yellow block. The team decided to ask Goombario's grandfather: Goompa. Ed, Eddy and Mario fell down from the supposed veranda while Double D, Goombario, and her sister, Goombaria, took an a different path. Ed, Eddy and Mario met Goompa and found three hammers. They encountered Jr. Troopa, supposed leader of his playground, and defeated him, but he retreated. Double D's group eventually joined with the others. Goompa allowed Goombario to join with Mario because he believed it was Goombario's time to be a man. Afterwards, Goompa introduced Badges and Star Kids to the team. Mario met Goombario's mom, Goomama, assuring her that he will protect Goombario's life. The next day, Goombario promised to return one day. The team took down Goombas on the path to Toad Town. On the way, they defeated Red Goomba and Blue Goomba by using their badges. They chased them to a giant stone tower and encountered Goomba King. They defeated Mario, Ed, and Eddy, but Double D and Goombario defeated the trio. After sending the Goombas off into the air, the team continued their adventure. Meanwhile, Kammy Koopa anaylzed the whole battle and left to Bowser's Castle. Kammy reported what she saw to Bowser. Despite the defeat, Bowser assured to himself as long as he holds the Star Rod. The closest location to the nearest Star Spirit was in Koopa Bros. Fortress, which was guarded by the Koopa Bros. They decided to go to Toad Town. Meanwhile, the team made it to Toad Town and saw Peach/Bowser's Castle in the atmosphere. They reached the top of Shooting Star Summit where the Star Spirits were. They explained the Star Rod and themselves, who oddly knew about the Eds. The team brought out their resolve to save the Star Spirits. 'Eldstar Arc (Ch. 8-13)' Peach was held in her bedroom, losing hope until a Star Kid named Twink appeared. Although he could not grant Peach's wishes, due to his inexperience, he could take Peach's Lucky Star to Mario. Twink, in a hurry, bumped into Mario's head and discovered the team. By Eddy's greed, the Lucky Star was split into four parts, one for each main character. They encountered a Magikoopa, but due to the Lucky Star's effect, they defeated him with ease. Twink returned to Peach while the team headed to Mario's house. Mario introduced his brother, Luigi, to the Eds and Goombario. It was the end of their first day. Mario and Goombario left early in the morning, looking for the Eds. The Eds were at central Toad Town, doing their usual scam. Mario and Goombario met Merlon, a fortune teller, who wants them to come in his house with a spinning roof. Meanwhile, the Koopa Bros. devised a plan to ruin Eddy's scam while Ed and Double D ran to Merlon's house. Merlon told Mario to rescue Peach and the Eds. After the team discovered Eddy's ruined scam, Eddy chased the Koopa Bros. Merlon's last advice was to find a blue-shelled Koopa and a pink Bob-omb. The team followed the path and entered Koopa Village first, which was overrun by Fuzzies. The team took out all of them while Ed meet Kooper, who was missing his blue shell. They went into the forest, took back the shell, and defeated the remaining Fuzzies. When the team regrouped, Kooper asked about the his idol, Professor Kolorado. They did not know, but Kooper decided to join the team to search for Kolorado. The team learned that Koopa Bros. Fortress was once a place for Bob-ombs, but was taken by the Koopa Bros. With Kooper's help, the team reached the fortress. Halfway through, the team fell into a trap. The trap led to a cell full of Bob-ombs. Eddy met the pink Bob-omb, Bombette, who shared the same passion as Eddy's to defeat the Koopa Bros. They escaped the cell and reached the top of the fortress. The team went through a barrage of Bullet Bills by the Koopa Bros. Reaching the final area, the team encountered a fake, mechanical Bowser. The team defeated the fake Bowser and started the fight against the Koopa Bros. Through teamwork, they defeated the Koopa Bros. and sent them into the cell where the team were eariler. The Bob-ombs sealed the hole, celebrating their victory. The team freed Eldstar from its card. Meanwhile, Peach and Twink escaped the bedroom through a secret passage. They found Bowser's diary and learned the next Star Spirit was held in Dry Dry Desert. Twink escaped while Bowser ordered his guards to take Peach back into her room. Eldstar introduced Star Power, Star Energy, and his power to the four main characters. The team, later, returned to Koopa Village while Kooper was preparing for the journey. Kolorado's wife asked Kooper that she does not want to see Kolorado again, though Kooper does not believe that. After leaving Koopa Village, they encountered Jr. Troopa, but he was defeated very easily. Twink informed the information to the team and left. The team decided to take a break for the rest of the day. Mario and Goombario went into a Badge Shop held by Rowf and Rhuff. They went into a Dogo as Mario defeated Chan, a Buzzy Beetle. Ed and Kooper narrated themselves in the sewers and defeated a Blooper. Double D met Russ T., the genius of Toad Town who gave a desert survival book to Double D. Later, he met a Paratroopa, Parakarry, who was a clumsy mailman. Finally, Eddy and Bombette found a Playroom, but lost and earned money in the end. At sunset, they met a Bub-ulb who gave a Magical Seed to them. They decided to plant it where Minh T., a flower girl, was. In the next day, the team rode the K64 train to Mt. Rugged. 'Mamar Arc (Ch. 14-20)' The team reached their destination: Mt. Rugged. They found Parakarry, who lost three (and more) letters in the area. Along the way, Ed and Kooper received a Magical Seed from a Bub-ulb. The team helped Parakarry, making him want to join because they were good at finding letters. Near the end of Mt. Rugged, they fought against a giant vulture named Buzzar. Double D and Parakarry landed the final blow against Buzzar. While the team was crossing through Dry Dry Desert, the team were separated by a Tweester. Mario and Goombario landed in the southeast area, near an oasis. They discovered a Blue Star Kid, upgrading Goombario. Double D and Parakarry took shelter in three trees at the northeast area. Double D deduced that the stars represents Star Kids. He suddenly noticed a spy camera was watching them, promoting them to flee to Dry Dry Outpost. Ed and Kooper were ambushed by Pokeys at the northwest area. Kolorado and his crew rescued them, which they learned Kolorado was looking for Dry Dry Ruins for seven days. Eddy and Bombette took shelter in a pile of rocks in the southwest area. When their guard was down, their stuff was taken by a mysterious group. They chased all the way to a Bandit's home base. They separated themselves, inflitrating the base at different location, but realized the leader of the Bandits were commencing the operation: Destroy Mario and the Brats. With Eddy's tactic, he and Bombette stopped the Bandit's plan and used a railroad cart (in which the desert was full to secret railways) to move through the desert. Double D and Parakarry found Mario and Goombairo at Dry Dry Outpost. While Double D received a luck spell, Mario and Goombario found Moustafa, the guardian of Dry Dry Ruins. He gave the Pulse Stone to Mario, which is to find Dry Dry Ruins at the northwest area. Eddy and Bombette picked them up, rushing to Ed's location. The Bandits found Ed and Kooper, but the team, now regrouped, defeated them. They eventually found the forbidden and mysterious Dry Dry Ruins. Upon entering Dry Dry Ruins, the mysterious Tutankoopa warned the team to go away. Throughout the ruins and puzzles, they found Super Hammers, realized Tutankoopa was fake, and Kooper upgraded by a Blue Star Kid. The team learned that Tutankoopa was a henchmen of Bowser. Chompy, Tutankoopa's Chain Chomp, tried to fight, but was abused by his master. With Double D's kindness, they defeated Tutankoopa, promoted Chompy to join the team, and freed the Star Spirit. Meanwhile, Peach and Twink discovered the "Invincible" Tubba Blubba actually has a weakness. Mamar, the second Star Spirit, gave the power to put enemies to sleep. As they left to Dry Dry Outpost Dry Dry Ruins was forever sealed. Mario reported the incided to Moustafa. The team went back to Toad Town and introduced Chompy to Luigi, which frightened him. Mario and Goombario went to the Badge Shop and the Dojo. Mario fought and defeated Lee, a Duplighost. Afterwards, they went back to Mario's house and saw Luigi and Chompy getting along. Luigi passed a message from Twink about the "Invincible" Tubba Blubba. Double D and Parakarry met Merluvlee and Merlow around Starborn Valley. They traded Star Pieces in exchange for Double D's Zap Tap badge. Ed and Kooper defeated the same Blooper, only bigger and electrified, in the sewers. Eddy and Bombette had fun at the Li'l Oink's farm. At nighttime, Mario realized they were going to Forever Forest, home of the Boos. Luigi made a reference to Luigi's Mansion. The next day, the team followed a boo who resembled a butler. He invited the team to the mansion deep in Forever Forest. 'Skolar Arc (Ch. 21-26)' Despite the setback by the magical Forever Forest, the team figured out the puzzle with the help of Oaklie, the guardian of Forever Forest. Along the way, Mario received a Magical Seed from a Bub-ulb. The team found Boo's mansion and entered it. The team had to find a missing picture in order to meet the master of the mansion: Lady Bow. Along the way, Mario received Super Boots. They eventually found the missing picture and went to the third floor. Here, Lady Bow explained the problem with Tubba Blubba, who has been eating Boos. In exchange for beating Tubba Blubba, she will give back Skolar. Bow joined up with the team with the desire to beat up Tubba Blubba. They went through Gusty Gulch and reached Tubba Blubba's castle. Almost all the way to Tubba Blubba's bedroom, where his weakness might be, Double D and Parakarry sacrificed themselves in order for the team to reach the bedroom. The team discovered a talkative key named Yakkey, which was a key to unlock Windy Mill. As they escape, Eddy and Bombette sacrificed themselves to buy time and through revenge. The remaining members found Tubba Blubba's weakness, his heart, and almost defeated him. Although his heart rejoined his body, Ed and Bow easily defeated him. With all the excitement, Bow decided to join the team permanently. Meanwhile, Peach and Twink snuck through until they were spotted by Bowser. Bowser wondered about Mario's weakness and demanded Peach to answer, but she lied through his questions. Skolar granted the power of Star Storm. As the team entered Forever Forest, they encountered and defeated Jr. Troopa, with wings, again. The team took a break once again, but together this time. After Ed's poor and valid direction to upgrade Bow, the team ate at a restaurant. When they were done introducing among themselves, Toad Town was attacked by Shy Guys. 'Muskular Arc (Ch. 27-32)' The Shy Guys' target were Eddy and Bombette, who they defeated the Bandits in Dry Dry Desert. After batttling, the team discovered their secret hideout, a toy box, in an ordinary house. The team sought out items stolen from Shy Guys. The team struggled against Anti Guy, but defeated him. Kammy Koopa set up traps based on Peach's answer, but the traps failed. Along the way, they met Gourmet Guy. The team fought a Big Lantern Ghost in complete darkness. Double D's resolve to save someone in the lantern allowed the team to win. They found a female child Li'l Sparky, Watt, who was very eager to join with Double D. Later, the team pierced through a blockade and entered the last area. They met a Shy Guy general, General Guy. Through his war game, the team fought 100 Shy Guys. General Guy, with his tank, was the last resort. With Mario and Goombario's succeeded ambush and Watt's power, they defeated General Guy and released the fourth Star Spirit. In order to gather information, Peach and Twink baked a cake for Gourmet Guy. Muskular granted the team a new power: Chill Out. The team took a break during the night. Ed's group met Captain Flavio at the harbor, which is a foreshadowing to the sequel. Double D's group sent the Shy Guy's Toy Box to a snowy region (Fahr Outpost) near Rougeport, another foreshadowing. Postmaster knew about Parakarry's clumsiness, and demanded him to shape up or Parakarry would lost his job. Eddy and Bombette talked about Bombette's ex-boyfriend. 'Misstar Arc (Ch. 33-37)' On a cloudy day, the team walked to the harbor and found a sick whale and Kolorado. Mario entered the whale and found a creature named Fuzzipede. After the whale was cured, the team and Kolorado were about to set off to Lavalava Island. Double D's group left the team in order to help Parakarry. After several minutes, the team went through a storm as Mario was swept away. Goombario panicked for losing Mario. The Yoshis on Lavalava Island did not welcome them nicely. Mario was saved by a Cheep-Cheep named Sushie, who did not know about Mario at all. At the same time, the Yoshi Kids were scattered around Jade Jungle. The team saved all the children, promoting the Village Leader to allow the team to find Raphael the Raven deep in Jade Jungle. Sushie joined the team because of Mario's "romantic" story, though Goombario was worried and jealous about Sushie. The team met Raphael the Raven and had access to Mt. Lavalava. Raphael gave an Ultra Stone, a stone that protects fire and cold, to Mario. Although the team could not enter Mt. Lavalava due to the toxic gases, Rapael the Raven gave them face masks made out of leaves. Through upgrades, Goombario's jealously, Kolorado's craziness, and receiving Ultra Hammers, the team made it deep in Mt. Lavalava's core. The team fought against Lava Piranha, but was easily defeated by Goombario's Multi-Bonk Charged Times Ten. While they released Misstar, the battle caused Mt. Lavalava to start erupting. Before escaping, Kooper saved a treasure chest. After they made it out, the five Star Spirits teleported the streaming lava to the ocean. Meanwhile, Peach took a quiz, which the quiz had information to the next Star Spirit. She received her Sneaky Parasol as a prize. Kooper consulted Kolorado due to his carelessness. Mario and Goombario apolgized each other in the process. Aa the team set sail to Toad Town, they were followed by Jr. Troopa, but they defeated him with the help of Double D's group. Unlike previous chapters, the team did not took a break because plants were beginning to wilt away. Double D's group left once again as the team entered Flower Fields with Bruce, Bombette's ex-boyfriend, Minh T. and a nameless Bub-ulb now called Centaury. 'Kelvar Arc (Ch. 38-42)' The team met Wise Wisterwood, a giant old tree, and several Bub-ulbs during Flower Fields' dark days. Wise Wisterwood believed Huff N. Puff was at Cloudy Climb, so the team scattered to find components to grow a giant beanstalk. During that time, Bow fell into silence from Ed's comment. As Eddy, Bombette, and Bruce wandered the fields, a mysterious Lakitu followed them. The self-proclaimed "Spike", or Lakilester, attacked Eddy's group, but failed miserably. Lakilester's girlfriend, Lakilulu, protected him because the two Lakitus did not want to work with Huff N. Puff anymore. Lakilester joined with Eddy so that he could be cool like Eddy. The four destroyed the Puff Puff machine with the help of Double D's group. As the went back, the remaining team were attacked by a powerful Amazy Dayzee. Double D's tactic and Eddy's power allowed the team to win. Afterwards, Minh T. used all the components to grow a gigantic beanstalk, which allowed the team to travel up to Cloudy Climb. Although it was a dangerous battle, the team killed Huff N. Puff and released the sixth Star Spirit. Meanwhile, Peach used her Sneaky Parasol to sneak through the castle and learned about a weapon. After she was discovered, she was taken to a different place instead. Kelvar granted his power to the team. The injuries from Mario and Goombario were bad, but Centaury's power healed them with the power of the Star Kids. The team went back to Mario's house and took a break. Double D secretly wished to stay in this world and go to different places. The team realized the next Star Spirit location was in a snowy area called Shiver City. Without Twink's knowledge to the next location, the team went to Merlon and found out he and a Ninji were waiting them. The Ninji asked them to come to Starborn Valley because Merle wants to talk to them. Since Shiver City was cold, the team bought clothes to protect them from the cold. While traveling through the sewers, they defeated a Super Blooper, the same Blooper from two encounters before. The team finally found a warp pipe that leads to Shiver City. 'Kalmar Arc (Ch. 43-47)' The team, separated, discovered that the mayor was kidnapped and someone stole Kooper's picture book. Mario, Double D, and the Penguin Patrol found the culprit who stole Kooper's picture book. The remaining team found the "suspect" of the kidnapper, instead. The culprit was a Duplighost while the supposed "suspect" was Herringway, a famous novelist and a friend of the mayor. The Duplighost ran away while the other team found out Jr. Troopa was the kidnapper in order to exact his revenge, but the team defeated him once again. The mayor gave the team an ordinary bucket, which was one key to access the Crystal Palace. Afterwards, the team traveled to Starborn Valley, but Monstar blocked the path. In the end, Monstar was composed of Star Kids who were trying to scare Bowser's minions. The team met Merle, who told them about the Star Kids, himself, and the sacred Crystal Palace. He gave the team a scarf, the last key to access the Crystal Palace. Suddenly, a powerful blizzard swept in, and due to the extreme cold, the team could not go any further. Merle upgraded the Ultra Stone that allowed the team to protect themselves from extreme cold environment. The team, with both the scarf and the bucket, unlocked the passage of Shiver Mountain. Halfway through, a Duplighost copied Kooper, but Ed was able to determine the real one. Again, they met Madam Merlar who gave the key, a Star Stone, in order to enter the Crystal Palace. The Crystal Palace was full of puzzles in which Kooper deduced the whole palace was symmetrical. The Duplighosts tried to fool the team, but they managed to figure out who were the imposters. Near the end, the team defeated against their imposters in one final fight with the help of the remaining Star Spirits. The one controlling the blizzard was the Crystal King. After a tough fight, the team obliterated him away and released the final Star Spirit. Meanwhile, Twink reflected the times he spent with Peach. He found Peach in the weapon called Power Platform, which increases Bowser's size and power as a last resort. Unfortunately, Twink failed to escape with Peach and dove to Starborn Valley. Kalmar gave his power to the team. He told the team about a plan to reach Bowser's Castle. In order to do that, all seven Star Spirits were required to create a Star Way to Star Haven. Kalmar, however, did not have enough energy at the moment, and thus the team are forced to wait for a couple of days until the invasion can begin. The team ran back to Starborn Valley and found Twink. Twink managed to recover and told what happened to him. The team headed back to Mario's house, but a few were concerned about the departure once everything is over. 'Friendship Arc (Ch. 48-55) ' Goombario, Mario, and Sushie set out to Goomba's Village in the morning. They encountered an abnormal Giant Goomba, but they defeated it. After reuniting with Goombario's family, Goombario told his family the whole adventure so far. As Goombaria, Goombario's little sister, felt being a shadow, she went outside after several hours. Sushie came along and listened to Goombaria's problem about Goombario not focusing on a wider picture. Goombaria decided to bring Sushie to Mushroom Forest, but she was kidnapped by three Giant Goombas, leaving Sushie unconscious. The Goomba Bros. took her back to Mario and Goombario, but they were hostile to the Goomba Bros. Later before nighttime, Mario and Goombario went to Mushroom Forest and defeated all the Giant Goombas. The last enemy was none other than Goomba King, who was enormous due to Kammy Koopa's magic. Although Goompa Emperor, who changed his name, tried to break Goombario's spirit, the Goomba Bros. snapped out of Goombario's senses by fighting their former master. With forged courage, Goombario defeated Goomba Emperor with Multi-Bonk Charged Times Ten. Goombario decided to be nice to his sister, proving himself to be an "almost" matured Goomba. The Goomba Bros. became a part of Goombario's family in the next day while Goomba Emperor, now small, was forced to work by Goomama. Goombario realized he will need to focus on the whole picture, including his sister. Kooper and Ed searched for Bow who disappeared this morning. They met Kolorado, who could not return to Koopa Village because a Gargantua Koopa Troopa, Kent C. Koopa, used Pleasant Path as a toll. They fought, but utterly lost in the end, making Kooper scared of Kent C. Koopa. Kooper regained his determination after seeing a female Koopa Troopa, Karen, suffering from gastroenteritis. Chan and Lee, students from The Master, helped Kooper and Ed in a training course specifically to pierce Kent C. Koopa's shell. The next day, they were able to win against Kent C. Koopa using their new move: Shell Slam. Karen was fully cured in Koopa Village, and Kooper was determined to find Bow soon. Bombette was asked by the Station Master through mail. She rudely woke up Eddy by almost exploding him, making Eddy to chase her to Toad Town's Station. After the Station Master's offer, Eddy's team decided to help. Suddenly, Bombette's ex-boyfriend, Bruce, wanted to regain Bombette's love. She asked for Eddy's help, but he refused. On the way to Bird's Peak, they were attacked by Buzzar. Bombette and Bruce were separated from the group, much to Bombette's frustration. Later on, Bombette realized she was too rude, and she would have been in a worse state without Bruce. In the end, it was revealed that Buzzar was protecting his nest from intruders. Bruce decided to end their love relationship and decided to be a normal friend to Bombette. Parakarry was reluctant to deliver the final letter to Goompapa, Goombario's father. He reflected the time two days ago after receiving the letter from his boss. It was later revealed that the letter side quest was all set up, testing how far Parakarry is willingly to go. On the way, Double D's team helped Simon and Chanteralle perfecting their final music, which allowed Parakarry to continue on. After recalling that, Parakarry delivered the final letter, but he was told to report back to his boss. Postmaster revealed the truth, praising Parakarry for finishing a tedious quest that no one but him could do. Afterwards, Parakarry replaced Postmaster since he was getting too old. Bow did not want to be part of the team because she thought her friends, especially Ed and Kooper, might not like her due to her attitude. Bootler, Bow's advisor, told Bow that her mansion was taken by her childhood friend: Victoria. They settled their rivalery by hosting The Scare Competition, which whoever scared the most in Toad Town wins. The results were even, but their last victim was the hero: Ed. Victoria expressed her thoughts that she hated Ed for various reasons. Victoria failed to scare Ed at every attempt, mainly because she did not know Ed personally. In the Forever Forest, Ed's team found the sensitive Tubba Blubba in a cave. After much persuasion, Tubba Blubba agreed to scare Victoria. The combination of the four scared Victoria out of Forever Forest, allowing Bow an instant win to reclaim her rightful mansion. Bow talked to Ed and decided to be nice from now on, even though Ed said she did nothing wrong. It is implied that Tubba Blubba regained his castle and became friends with all the Boos. Watt received a letter from her mother, telling her to come home called Sparky's Plant. When Double D's team met them, the reunion was short and sweet. Double D learned that Toad Town was fueled with eletricity by the Li'l Sparkies. Watt's parents wanted their daughter to stay out of harm, but Watt and Parakarry refused. To their shock, Double D wanted her to stay because he had slight doubts he may not protect her. Watt began to hate him and went into her room. As time went on, Big Lantern Ghosts took over the power plant in order to harness and collect their energy source. Watt fought by herself, but her fear immobilized her, thus receiving a direct hit. Double D eventually rescued her, which both of them apologized and trusted each other once again. This caused them to enter a state called Synchronization, allowing them to beat the Lantern Ghosts very easily. After witnessing the battle, Watt's parents allowed her to fight Bowser with Double D by her side. Sushie wanted to see the Yoshi children back at Lavalava Island. Mario's team and Eddy's team went to the Post Office. Sushie received a letter and read her daugher's letter. Sashimie was having a baby, making Mario's team only to go to Lavalava Island. After a mother and daugther reunion, the Yoshi children wanted to play Hide and Seek. Later on, they confronted a berserk Lava Piranha. Sushie was too worried about the others getting hurt, but everyone, especially the Yoshi children and Sashimie proved themselves to fight against Lava Piranha. This allowed Sushie to create a new move to cool down Lava Piranha: Icy Sculpture. After Lava Piranha thanked Sushie and left to Mt. Lavalava, Sushie realized she did not have to worry too much. Raphael the Raven told his ravens to honor the heroes, especially Sushie. Lakilester read two letters from Lakilulu and the leader of Team Lakitu: Flight. Eddy's team went to Flower Fields because Lakilester wanted to see his girlfriend. After a very short reunion, Flight interferred and took Lakilulu because he has not respected Lakilester. Lakilulu had to be with Flight because she wanted to pay for the Lakitus actions so that she can stay in Flower Fields. Eddy assumed Flight was stealing Lakilester's girlfriend, so he taught Lakilester how to get his girlfriend back. After several failed attempts, Lakilester confessed his worries to Lakilulu. Lakilulu understood him, and told she loved Lakilester's name. Remnants of Huff N. Puffs stold Lakilulu and became Huff N. Puff II. Lakilester was able to rescue Lakilulu easily by using his Cool Insight, allowing Eddy and Bombette to finish Huff N. Puff II. Flight finally respected Lakilester, and asked him to defeat Bowser. At night, Twink showed up in Mario's house, telling everyone the Star Way was ready. 'Finale Arc (Ch. 56-60)' After Ed's team joined up with the rest, everyone went to Star Haven by going to Shooting Star Summit. After entering Star Sanctuary, the Star Spirits granted Mario the power to dispel Bowser's Star Rod: Star Beam. The team drove their Star Ships to Bowser's Castle. The four teams were separated due to the Magikoopa's defense. Mario's team was in a Cheep-Cheep water room, Ed's team and Double D's team regrouped, and Eddy's team was in Peach's Castle. Every team fought as best as they could, venturing deeper from their initial spots. At the end, each team fought their respective boss with the exception of Ed's team and Double D's team fighting their boss togeether. Eddy's team fought the reborn Koopa Bros., Mario's team fought Jr. Troopa, and the rest fought three Anti Guys and a horde of Dry Bones. Despite the challenge, everyone defeated their own bosses with everything they got. The Eds' team made it deeper in Peach's Castle and lost against none other than Bowser. Jr. Troopa, after his defeat, stated that he will come back and defeat Mario when he makes a mistake. After Goombario and Sushie assured Mario, they confronted Bowser and their fallen friends. Thanks to the power of Mario's Star Beam, Mario's team knocked Bowser out of Peach's Castle. Bowser and Peach retreated to the new Power Platform. Mario's team had to fight against Bowser powered up by the Power Platform. This time, the Star Beam was ineffective. Later on, Twink and Peach defeated Kammy Koopa. In order to defeat Bowser, Twink advised to Peach that the Star Spirits can become strong with the Mushroom Kingdom's wishes. After all twelve members of the team landed on the Power Platform, Mario activated his upgraded power: Peach Beam. The battle was long and semi one-sided, but Mario landed the final blow on Bowser. The Power Platform and Bowser's Castle exploded, but Eddy managed to save everyone with the Star Rod. After the Star Spirits left to Star Haven, the team found out Toad Town was having a party. Three days had passed since peace was restored to the Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone gathered up one last time in Peach's Castle. Peach recognized the twelve heroes as Heroic Stars. They watched the party and went back to Mario's house. Eldstar appeared that it was time the Eds had to go. After a sorrowful parting, Mario told the Eds to believe they will come back. The chapter ends with Mario's thoughts on his whole adventure and his friends. The last chapter was the most important chapter in Project Crossover Books' series. The Star Spirits told the Eds about millions of dimensions, Crossover Books, Crossover Sentinels, Vanguards, and Synchronization. It was a once-in-the-life opportunity for the Eds to access hundreds of dimensions and be connected with different species. The Eds accepted their fate and returned home. In the school's library, the book's title changed to Paper Mario Eds (which means the entire book/story is TrueSapphire's format). They also realized time barely passed since the time they were sucked in. Eddy insisted to use Paper Mario Eds as their book report, but Double D brought up good points. They agreed to keep the whole thing a secret. Later on, Double D read Paper Mario Eds, but he read Eldstar's final sentence. If the Eds were to drastically change the plot, they will be stuck in the current world. Although Double D was shocked that they accepted a great risk, he brushed his negative thought away. The Eds went to sleep in their homes as Double D recalled that they were unstoppable together. Summary in a Nutshell Ed, Double D(Edd), and Eddy were sucked inside a magical book. In order to go back home, they traveled with Mario and several characters to rescue the Star Spirits and claim back the Star Rod from Bowser. After defeating Bowser, the Star Spirits gave the Eds a once-in-the-lifetime chance to explore several dimension through Crossover Books. After accepting their new fate, they acquired Synchronization and faced a new destiny of adventure and friendship. Characters and Techniques: *'Mario: '''Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. A reliable leader and a balanced character of offense and defense'.' **'Goombairo: A Goomba who is a fan of Mario. He uses his knowledge to help the team. ***Ario's Attack:' Goombario lands on Mario's hammer. Mario launches him in the air and swings his enemy upward. Goombario bonks at the enemy, sending the enemy downward. Mario jumps in the air and delivers a downstrike blow. ***Multi-Bonk Charged Times Ten: 'An extremely powerful barrage that uses both Goombario's Charge move and Multi-Bonk move, making him go into a rainbow state. He, however, has to charge himself ten times, which costs time unless Goombario focuses in a faster pace. **'Sushie: A bossy (rarely), very sensitive, and soft-hearted Cheep-Cheep who does not know about Mario. ***Mario's Water Gun: 'Sushie blows a concentrated water ball, which allows Mario to swing it to the enemy. Sushie comments that she tried to master this move for months until she was upgraded. Most effective against fire enemies. ***'''Icy Sculpture: By drinking cold water from another water source, Sushie can blast out white fog that freezes even an extremely fiery enemy. Sushie's body adjusted her body's temperture to freezing point, which makes this move dangerous to Sushie internal organs. However, she can quickly readjust her body temperature before internal harm. *'Ed: 'The strongest out of all his friends. A dimwitted, though, who believes fiction is real. **'Kooper: '''A Koopa who befriends Ed after Ed helped him. Likes Ed's personality. ***Power Ed Shot: 'When Kooper is inside his shell, Ed slams him with his hammer to add extra force and distance. It is possible for Kooper to pass enemies. ***'''Shell Slam: An upgraded and powerful version of Power Ed Shot that pierces defense. This technique requires Kooper to spin in place to add rotation, or the piercing effect, in the attack. Ed slams Kooper with his hammer, giving the overall attack more power, speed, and rotation. If Ed uses his Power Smash badge, it is enough to crack Kooper's shell. **'Lady Bow: '''A snotty, but kind-hearted princess of Boos. Admires Ed for his bravery. ***Ghost Ed: ''Both Bow and Ed turn invisible. They can attack enemies as long as Bow touches him. Only works for a short amount of time. *'Double D (Edd): '''The smartest Eds of the group. He lacks strengths, but uses items to his advantage. **'Parakarry: A Paratroopa mailman. Befriends Double D for his determination. ***DD's Fiery Catastrophe: 'Parakarry lifts Double D in the air. Double D uses a Fire Flower and directs it to all of his enemies beneath him. More powerful since the fireballs pelts the enemy more, and the area is covered in fire. Most effective against big or multiple enemies. ***Synchronization'' (with Double D): Parakarry trusted Double and Watt during the Finale Arc. He entered this state during the fight against the three Anti Guys. He used it against Bowser's normal form and Bowser's powered-up form. **'Watt: '''A baby Li'l Sparky. She joins Double D as he acts like a guardian. ***DD's Electrical Barrage: Double D casts Thunder Bolt/Rage to Watt. Watt can zoom at high speed and power. Most effective against multiple enemies or a powerful defensive barrier. ***Synchronization (with Double D): ''Named by Double D and Watt, this is the ultimate combination between two friends due to the power of the Star Kids and the Blue Star Kids. This can only be activated when both users trust each other completely to the point of risking their lives, thus putting themselves in a dangerous situation. Upon first activation in this white aura state, both users become unconscious in their minds, but their bodies become fully synchronized with the other. They talk like one, breathe like one, move in sync, know each other's thoughts, etc. In Watt's case, she knows all of Double D's stategies, eliminating her fear completely against the Lantern Ghosts because she can "feel Double D right next to her" and "feel Double D's courage." Synchronization, the new symbol of this story, symbolizes the theme: true friendship. *'Eddy: '''The greediest of all. Relies on tactics and badges. **'Bombette: A pink Bob-omb that shares some personalities like Eddy ***Eddy's Dynamic Bounce: 'Bombette's blows up while Eddy stands on top of her. Her explosion allows Eddy to gain more height and power combined with his Power Bounce badge. ***Cool Insight'''': ''Originally used by Bombette's ex-boyfriend, Bruce, when fighting an enemy to his disadvantage. The user goes into a clear-minded state, analyzing their opponent's moves and reaction. Bruce described this state as being in slow motion. One flaw is that she can only concentrate one person, not another opponent. **'Lakilester: '''A Lakitu trying to be cool to impress his girlfriend. Wants to be cool like Eddy. ***Eddy's Spikey Terror: ''Lakilester uses Spiny Surge at the enemy. Eddy rides with Lakilester and pounds the Spinies back with fast speed. ***''Cool Insight: ''Lakilester used his move after Lakilulu was kidnapped. Like Bombette, he can predict and dodge attacks. Lakilester and Bombette werethe ones who came up with the name together. During the final fight against Bowser, Lakilester used it to dodge lightning bolts, but they were too fast to dodge. Project Crossover Books Project Crossover Books, or The Crossover Books alternatively, is possibly a never-ending series consisting of TrueSapphire's crossover stories of Ed, Edd, n Eddy. Before the end of Paper Mario Eds, the Star Spirits revealed themselves as one of the Crossover Sentinels. Crossover Sentinels are divine beings that watch and assist the Eds. The Star Spirits gave out several thick books that are portals to an alternative dimension. With the exception of Paper Mario Eds, the books can only be activated based on interests, wishes, themes, etc. The Eds must complete their next adventure in order to leave the dimension by the Crossover Sentinel. Although they cannot reenter back, they can read their completed book which describes their most recent adventure, which is TrueSapphire's format. 'Series' routine:' #Ed, Double D, and Eddy must share the same interest want to fly in the sky!" (Skyward Sword), "What is it like to be tiny?" (Pikmin), treasure hunt (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door), "I want to fly on a space craft!" (Star Fox), etc.. Because all the other books are blank, they cannot figure out what type of adventure they will be going very easily. Additionally, it is possible their next adventure could take a long time. #When a book glows, they can access the other dimension. Double D reads the prolouge so that the book can suck them into the alternative dimension. #The Eds go through their adventure, learning the theme of their book as they grow up. Once they reach the end, the Crossover Sentinel will allow the Eds to leave the world. The Star Spirits warned that if tragedy befells their adventure drastically, such as the Eds' deaths or characters that are not supposed to die, the Eds will be stuck in the dimension permanently. #The book records their adventure, which is the same writing as TrueSapphire. The Eds go back to their normal routine. Synchronization: The Power of Trust Synchronization is a unique power blessed by the Star Spirits and the Star Kids to the Eds after the end of their first adventure. Although it was a temporary power to Double D's team, it became a permanent power to the Eds. Based on the anime, Prince of Tennis, Synchronization allows two or more users to tap this state. This can only be activated when two or more users trust each other absolutely, hence Synchronization symbolizes one of Project Crossover Books' Series' main themes: friendship. They move, talk, breathe, and know each other's thoughts in perfect sync. The Star Spirits said that the Eds' Synchronization is so powerful that their invisible, inactivated aura leaks to their friends, allowing their friends to activate Synchronization too. *'Synchronization: '''Both users' trust are so absolute that they can have perfect teamwork. When a user first go into this state and ends it, the user cannot recall what happened recently. While it does assist the users greatly, the power does have flaws. Opponents can still overcome this power if the teamwork is not enough. Continous usage and/or extended long period of time can leave both users severely fatigue. Most importantly, if one user feels even the slightest distrust to their partner, Synchronization will be disabled until they regain their absolute trust. Trivia *There were many ideas that did not make it into the final product: **The first story was supposed to start in the game of ''Super Mario 64 because the game came out before Paper Mario. It was rejected because the author wanted to start on Paper Mario due to his inspiration. **The whole story (and Project Crossover Books) was originally supposed to be a self-insertation story before the first chapter was planned out. This was rejected because many self-insertation stories in the fanfiction site were frowned upon. **Watt and Sushie joined up with different protagonists before the first chapter was planned out: ***'TrueSapphire and Watt: '''This would have happened if it was a self-insertation story. The bond between them would have been the strongest out of everyone. This is reflected by Double D and Watt. ****'Mario and Watt: 'Mario would have Goombario as his only partner, but Mario and the Eds need to have equal amount of partners. Unfortunately, the author did not see a good bond between them. ****'Double D and Sushie: 'This was planned out because Sushie and Double D frequently said, "Oh dear." This was rejected because, in the game, Sushie did not know Mario's popularity, making it an interesting partnership. *All chapters are labeled incorrectly throughout the whole story because the first chapter was a prologue. The correct label was on the top right white space. *All people without hands in the game do have hands (Goombas, Bob-ombs, etc.) to make it more realistic. *The team started at "Level 0" rather than "Level 1". *It is stated that Parakarry has the sharpest vision out of everyone. *References: **Ch.3-When Ed exclaimed, "Cool! Deja vu again!", he was referring to the episode: ''Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed. '' **Ch.3-When Ed and Jr. Troopa battled, they referenced their creators like the episode: ''From Here to Ed. '' **Ch.4-Goomama was referring to the author's curfew, 10:00 a.m., in 2010. **Ch.5-The stone tower scene was a classic horror scene when there is lightning. **Ch.13- Ed and Kooper narrated their break ***Eddy's remark on the Magical Seed became a running gag until the Klevar Arc. **Ch.16-Chuck Quizmo's made his first and only appearance. **Ch.20-Merluvlee and Merlow made their first and only appearance. **Ch.22- Double D mentioned Gusty Village was like the medieval time period of La Mancha (taken from the Mario wiki). **Ch.30 & 31-The author included several battle references. They are explained on Ch.31. ***Ch.30 was the only chapter without a Peach interlude. **Ch.32-Flavio, from ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, made his first appearance. Interestinly, he believed he will meet Ed's again one day. Bow, however, believed this scene will be part of a flashback. ***The Shy Guys were sent to a snowy region (Fahr Outpost) near Rougeport, indicating a critical foreshadowing. ***This chapter marked a significant event where character development became an important element to TrueSapphire, thus bringing out the Friendship Arc. ****Had the author not learned the aspects of charecter development, the Friendship Arc would not exist. **Ch.33-This chapter is where TrueSapphire improved his writing. ***Oddly, this chapter received an abnormal amount of hits, second to the Prolouge. **Ch.34-Ed referenced Jimmy's birthday party, In Like Ed, where he slammed himself on a wall. **Ch.37-Ed made a Three Little Pigs about Huff N. Puff, acting like the wolf. ***This was the only chapter without a break after rescuing a Star Spirit. **Ch.38-Ed redid the exact same scenrio in the hedge maze in They Call Him Mr. Ed. **Ch.40-Double D and Ed redid the exact scenrio on Cloudy Climb in One + One = Ed. ***Eddy and Huff N. PUff did a Jackie Chan Adventures ''reference where Jackie was picked up by the Moon Demon. **Ch.42-The penguin suit Ed wore was the same suit in the game: ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Mario had a feeliing he will see it again. ***Eddy referred the color yellow as a symbol of money and joy. ****In reality, it also meant cowardice. ***Kooper wore the exact outfit as Koops from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. ****The same thing goes for Parakarry. ***Double D wore an identical outfit in his world. **Ch.45-Eddy wondered why he never mentioned his brother's name. **Ch.48-The phrase "Oh well" symbolized the separation from friends. ***This idea came from Kurt Vonnegut's novel: Slaughterhouse-Five. The phrase "So it goes" is used when death happens. **Ch.49-Ed foreshadowed confronting Super Blooper. ***Karen's gastroenteritis reflected the author's own gastroenteritis before this chapter was published. ***The phrase "doom and destruction and death" was a reference to a Let's Player on Youtube: JoshJepson. ***Karen's "true sapphire" shell was a creator's cameo: TrueSapphire. **Ch.50-Cool Insight is based off Atobe Keigo's Insight in Prince of Tennis and Yusei's Fudo clear-minded state in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. **Ch.51-It was revealed that Double D's team was "responsible" for Kent C. Koopa to set up a toll because Parakarry accidentally broke Kent C. Koopa's new expensive glasses. **Ch.52-The horror scene at the end was like the movie: Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. ''In the movie, Ed confronted Sarah in his hallucination. ***Ed's phrase "Doom...Destruction...Death" was, once again, a reference to JoshJepson. **Ch.53-Synchronization was based off Prince of Tennis. **Ch.54-Some of the "cool" phrases came from the episode: ''Over Your Ed. ***Eddy referenced the Kankers for the first time. **Ch.57-Jr. Troopa's final lines came from Arcturus Mengsk in StarCraft: Brood War after his defeat against Kerrigan. **Ch.59-The team was formally known and titled as Heroic Stars. This would later applied to their next adventure: Paper Mario Eds: Heroic Stars. ***The marching band was a vague description to the author's band in high school. ***Watt's jealousy indicated that she has more room for character development in Paper Mario Eds: Heroic Stars based off the preview in TrueSapphire's profile. **Ch,60-The entire story, except when the Eds came back to the library, was the exact format as TrueSapphire. ***The title's name, Paper Mario Eds, and the readings inside are the proof. *The word "Project" came from the idea of a Super Mario Sunshine versus on Youtube called Project Stingray by AttackingTucans and JoshJepson. **Had the author not learned of Project Stingray's existance, the series as a whole would simply be titled: The Crossover Books. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Adventure Category:Friendships Category:Complete fanfiction